We're Going to South Africa
by haru.thefab
Summary: Anak-Anak Hyoutei pergi nonton World Cup ke Afsel atas kebaikan hati yang mulia Atobe. Telat ngepost di FFN,kan World Cup udah usai T.T


WE'RE GOING TO SOUTH AFRICA

Disclaimer : POT belongs to Takeshi Konomi

"Jirou bangun!" Mukahi Gakuto berteriak sambil bawa toa.

Akutagawa Jirou,cowok berambut pirang itu tak bergerak.

"Bangun,Oi,bangun!" sekarang Mukahi tambah nampar-nampar pipi mulus Jirou.

Namun,sang putra tidur tak kunjung bangun. Mukahi mengacak-acak rambut merahnya stress.

"Jirou…!" Mukahi berteriak sangat kencang.

"Oi Gakuto, berisik tau!" Oshitari Yuushi yang lagi mau nyervis bola kaget mendengar teriakan Mukahi tadi, alhasil bola tak jadi terpukul malah mengenai kepalanya. "Bikin kaget!"

"Makanya ,bantuin bangunin dong!" Mukahi ngeles.

"Ogah,jatah elu kan hari ini." Oshitari balik latihan.

Mukahi cemberut,sekarang dia mencoba mencubit pipi Jirou,menjambak kecil-kecil rambut Jirou yang lembut itu, tapi Jirou benar-benar konsentrasi dengan tidurnya. Lalu dilihatnya, botol minuman di samping Jirou yang sedang tertidur. Dibuka, dan disemburkan air ke muka Jirou.

"BUUAAAAHH, BANJIIIR!" Jirou terbangun.

Mukahi tersenyum bangga,akhirnya berhasil membangunkan Jirou.

"Ah, Gakuto nggak asyik ah pake nyembur-nyembur air!" Jirou marah,setelah sadar ternyata itu perbuatan Mukahi.

"Makanya bangun !" Mukahi menarik kerah baju Jirou dan menyeretnya menuju lapangan,dimana para regular sudah menunggu.

"Aduh..aduh, ada alasannya tau aku tertidur!"

"Halah,paling alasan lu gitu-gitu doang!"

"Nggak kok sekarang bedaaa.. Gakuto lep-lepasin sakit."

"Nih Buchou !" kata Mukahi saat menyerahkan Jirou ke depan yang mulia Atobe-buchou.

Jirou mengelus-elus lehernya yang sakit,"Dibilangin aku punya alasan!"

"Apa,ha? Paling laper, semalem begadang bikin pr, main game,baca manga,iya kan?" Mukahi kesel.

"Nggak, semalem gue begadang nonton bola tau!"

"Lu nonton juga Jirou?" tanya Shishido.

"Iya dong, gila kemarin seru banget!"

"Aku juga lihat kemarin,aku mendukung England!" Hiyoshi ikutan.

"Hei, tentu saja Brazil menang." sahut Oshitari sambil membetulkan letak kacamatanya.

"Argentina,Argentina,Argentina!"kata Mukahi.

"Spanyol!" kata Shishido.

"Ah,Shishido-san dukung Spanyol ? Aku mendukung Belanda." Ootori menanggapi.

"Aku juga Ootori,hidup Belanda!" kata Taki.

"Nggak kreatif!" Shishido nyolot sepertinya cemburu (A/N: kyaaa!)

"Jepang." tiba-tiba Kabaji nyahut.

"World Cup ahn~?" tanya Atobe.

"Iya, kau lihat juga Atobe?" tanya Jirou girang.

"Oresama berencana nonton langsung malah."

"SUGEE! Ikutan dong!"

"Oresama menyuruh kalian berkumpul disini sebenarnya untuk memberikan liburan selama musim panas karena sepertinya kalian semua menyukai World Cup mungkin kalian bisa ikut dengan Oresama."

"Serius Atobe?" tanya Mukahi girang.

"Sugoi ne~ ! Atobe baik ya ?" Jirou tambah girang.

"Tentu serius, na kabaji?"

"Usu."

"Gimana ? Kalian minta ijin dulu sama orang tua kalian, kita berangkat senin depan!"

"Baik !"

* * *

Senin paginya,

"Choutarou, cepat sedikit bisa telat naik pesawat nih!" Shishido Ryou uring-uringan melihat Ootori Choutarou yang lama banget jalannya.

"Iy-Iya, bawaanku kan banyak Shishido-san!"

"Pake bawa violin segala buat apa ha?"

"Habis, kalo kangen rumah aku bisa ngelupain dengan maenin violin ini Shishido-san."

"Nggak sekalian piano dibawa?"

"Er…Shishido-san kok gitu.." kata Choutarou lirih.

Sampailah mereka di sekolah,para anggota lain ternyata sudah datang kecuali Atobe dan Kabaji.

"Banyak amat,bawa apa aja?" tanya Mukahi.

Ootori hanya nyengir kuda,"Mumpung jalan-jalan gratis Mukahi-senpai."

"Hahaha, iya juga ya. Tumben si Atobe baik banget."

"Dia mah kalo disuruh ngeluarin uang Ok-Ok aja! Malah kayanya seneng banget." sahut Shishido .

"Lu nggak ada kesan terimakasih sama sekali,Shishin!" Taki nyolot.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara mobil. Ya, limousine Atobe sudah datang.

"Che,pake limousine segala." Kata Hiyoshi sinis.

"Kamu mau Atobe ngangkut kita semua pake truk?" balas Oshitari.

Hiyoshi hanya diam,lalu Atobe keluar dari limousine-nya.

"Masuklah," dia mempersilahkan.

* * *

Berangkatlah para anggota regular (Taki bukan ya) team tennis Hyoutei ke Bandara Narita,setelah mengurusi hal-hal yang perlu dilakukan akhirnya mereka sudah duduk tenang di pesawat.

"Oi Atobe, kenapa nggak pake pesawat pribadi ?" tanya Oshitari yang duduk di samping Atobe.

"Baru dipakai ayah Oresama ke Jerman,lagian kan nggak enak sama anak-anak kalo pake pesawat pribadi nanti dikiranya sombong."

Shishido dan Taki yang duduk di belakang mereka berdua langsung _misuh-misuh_ dalam hati.

Di tempat duduk yang lain dimana Hiyoshi dan Ootori duduk bareng,

"Kenapa Ootori?" tanya Hiyoshi pada Ootori.

Ootori terlihat pucat dan tegang. Dia nggak menjawab cuma geleng-geleng doang.

"Phobia tinggi?"

Ootori tersenyum lemah,"Nggak lah kan aku tinggi."

"Sakit?"

Ootori menggeleng,

"Nervous?"

Ootori menggeleng,

"Kebelet?"

Ootori menggeleng lagi,"Nggak apa-apa kok Hiyoshi-kun."

"Ah, aku tau!" kata Hiyoshi sambil menepuk tangannya. "Kamu nggak nyaman kalo nggak duduk sama Shishido-san kan?"

"Ahh bukan ! Beneran nggak apa-apa kok."

"Terus kenapa dong?" Hiyoshi masih penasaran,

"Sebenarnya,aku suma sedikit takut kalo tiba-tiba ada yang dapet _premonition_."

"Prem-mo apa?

"_Premonition_."

Hiyoshi mengerutkan alis,"Nggak ngerti."

"Itu tuh kaya di Final Destination. Tiba-tiba dapet penglihatan kalo bakal ada bencana. Yang dapet penglihatan itu berteriak dan mengajak keluar teman-temannya dari pesawat, mereka selamat. Tapi, nggak lama akhirnya mereka meninggal semua."

Hiyoshi diam mendengar cerita itu, ada sedikit kengerian di benaknya. Lalu tiba-tiba ada suara yang mengkagetkan mereka berdua,

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA Jirou,itu makananku!" Mukahi teriak-teriak.

"Mmm..ini Pocky punyaku."

"Bukan,itu punyaku!"

"Punyaku"

"Punyaku!"

"Punyakuuuu !"

"URUSAI!" Shishido teriak kenceng melebihi toa masjid.

"Jangan ribut di pesawat atau keluar!" seorang pramugari tiba-tiba keluar dari cockpit dan menghampiri Shishido. Pramugari itu tinggi dan bertubuh besar, cantik sih tapi kelihatan serem.

Shishido langsung mengkeret,"Mereka duluan kok mbak," kata Shishido sambil nunjuk Mukahi dan Jirou.

Mbak Pramugari itu nengok ke arah Mukahi dan Jirou yang udah anteng,makan Pocky bareng-bareng.

"Kenapa mbak? Kami makan Pocky bareng-bareng kok dari tadi." kata Mukahi manis, diikuti Jirou yang senyam-senyum gaje.

Mbak pramugari balik nengok ke Shishido yang sekarang hanya bisa pasrah,sambil senyum kecut Shishido berkata,

"Maaf deh mbak."

"Bagus, sekali lagi ribut. KELUAR!"

Mbak pramugari itupun kembali maju untuk menjelaskan dan memberi pengarahan.

"Pft..kirain tadi Mukahi-senpai teriak karena dapet _premoniton_." kata Hiyoshi lega.

"_E~tto_,belom ada yang dapet premonition sampai sekarang. Gimana dong Hiyoshi-kun?"

"Apa kita turun dari pesawat sekarang aja?"

"Maunya gitu,tapi apa kata Atobe-buchou nanti."

"Cih, ya sudah kita tunggu sampai ada yang dapet premonition terus kita ikut keluar."

"Kalo nggak ada yang dapet ?"

"Kita semua mati."

"Aku belom mau mati Hiyoshi-kun,hiks,aku pengen meluk violinku." Ootori mengambil violin yang ditaruh di atas lalu dipeluknya violin itu.

"Sabuk pengamannya kita kencengin bener-bener Ootori."

"Baiklah."

Tanpa disadari oleh para _sophomore _geblek ini pesawat sudah_ take off _meninggalkan Narita.

"Ya ampun Kabaji mana?" Atobe tiba-tiba teringat pembokat eh, teman setianya itu.

"Kenapa?" Oshitari mengalihkan pandangan dari novel yang dibacanya."Nggak nyaman kalo nggak deket Kabaji."

"Ho'oh,kamu mau disuruh-suruh?"

"Ogah." Oshitari lalu menengok ke belakang,dan terlihat Kabaji duduk di samping ibu-ibu.

"Noh,di belakang cuma selisih kursi Taki-Shishido doang."

"Baguslah." Lalu Atobe berdiri dan menghampiri Kabaji.

"Kabaji, kamu duduk disini ternyata."

"Usu."

"Kau nyaman kan duduk di sini?"

"Usu."

"Baiklah,tetap duduk disini."

"Usu."

"Kalau butuh apa-apa Oresama akan memanggilmu."

"Usu."

"Bagus!"

"Usu."

"Oresama akan kembali ke tempat duduk di depan."

"Usu."

Atobe tersenyum kecut,"Semua kalimat Oresama nggak harus dijawab dengan Usu."

"Usu."

Atobe menepuk jidatnya,"Oresama pergi."

"Usu."

Atobe geram tapi dia sudah tidak mau berkomentar lagi,kembalilah duduk dia di kursinya.

"Udah tenang setelah ketemu Kabaji?" tanya Oshitari.

"Hmm." Jawab Atobe. "Oresama mau tidur, tolong dibangunkan sejam lagi."

"Usu."

Sebuah jitakan-pun melayang ke kepala Oshitari.

"Shishido,liat deh pemandangannya bagus." kata Taki girang.

"Hm.." jawab Shishido malas.

"Sini, sini liat." Taki mulai narik-narik lengan baju Shishido.

"Hmm.."

"Itu tuh baguuus banget."

"Apaan sih?"

"PE~MAN~DA~NGAN BA~GUS BAAA~NGET !" Taki menjelaskan dengan super jelas.

"Gue ngantuk."

"LI~AT DU~LU DOOONG!" Taki merajuk dengan puppy-eyes.

"Nggak mempan!"

"Ihh..emang nggak asyik duduk sama elu!"

"Iya,iya,ngeliat apaan?" kata Shishido sambil melongok ke jendela pesawat.

Shishido nggak habis pikir, apa bagusnya melihat SAMUDRA HINDIA dari atas. Jelas cuma kelihatan biru doang.

"Bagus kan?"

"Biru doang."

Taki ngangguk-ngangguk," Biru, benar-benar menyejukkan hati."

"Monoton."

"Indah tau,ah lu emang nggak ada _sense of beautiful_ !"

"APAAN SENSE OF BEAUTIFUL? NGGAK ADA TUH!"

DASH…

Mbak Pramugari datang lagi menghampiri Shishido. Cewek cantik itu tersenyum sinis,

"Nggak kapok ya? Ganggu penumpang lain tau."

Benar saja, semua penumpang menengok ke arah Shishido.

"Mampus lu Ryou!" ejek Mukahi sambil ngikik-ngikik.

"Shishido-san…" Ootori khawatir.

Shishido pasrah lagi,"Dia yang mulai mbak!" sambil nunjuk Taki yang cuma geleng-geleng.

"Turun sono!"

"Yang bener aja,di bawah laut mbak…"

"Biarin,tenggelam sampai Bikiny Bottom!"

Shishido nunduk,dia bersumpah nggak mau ngomong lagi. Susah emang dia kan TOA-nya gede. Di kursinya Mukahi ngakak tak tertahankan,dia hampir mau gulung-gulung di lantai pesawat.

Lalu bagaimana dengan kabar dua sophomore geblek, mari kita lihat.

Ootori dan Hiyoshi masih duduk tegang di kursinya dengan sabuk pengaman masih terikat.

"Hi-Hiyoshi-kuun,kok pesawatnya udah take off gitu aja ya?"

"Gue juga nggak nyadar."

"Hiyoshi-kun.."

"Apa?"

"Kebelet pipis." Ootori bisik-bisik.

"Sendirian aja deh,gue nggak berani beranjak dari kursi."

"Takuuut~"

"Ngajak Shishido-san."

"Nggak tau apa dia udah di-black list sama mbak pramugari."

"Iya juga ya,"

"Makanya,ayook!"

"Duh serem ah,sama Mukahi-san deh"

"Nggak mau."

"Kabaji, nganggur tuh."

Ootori menengok pada Kabaji yang _adem ayem _duduk di kursinya.

"Kayanya dia lagi sibuk."

"Sibuk apa? Orang cuma diem gitu."

"Sibuk bernafas."

Hiyoshi menjitak kepala Ootori.

"Aduh,ayoo dong Hiyoshi-kun."

"Tahan sampai turun di Afsel."

"Hah, nggak kuat nih…." Muka Ootori memerah.

Hiyoshi segera bangkit, "_Yo wis ayo_! "

Mereka berdua berlari menuju toilet melewati seorang pramugari yang tengah membawa troli makanan. Pramugari itu berjalan di lorong kabin dan berhenti di kursi Mukahi-Jirou.

"Mau sesuatu dik?" tanyanya ramah.

Mukahi mengerutkan alisnya,"Hmm..ini jajajan sehat nggak mbak?"

"Kok~ tanya gitu?

"Kata mami nggak boleh jajan sembarangan,ini aku udah bawa bekal.'"Jawab Mukahi sambil nunjukin sekotak bento.

"Ke Afsel bawa begituan?" tanya mbak pramugari sambil nahan ketawa.

Mukahi mengangguk,dia udah _bad feeling_ waktu ibunya ngasih bekal bento itu. Bakal malu-maluin sepertinya, dan benar saja. Dia menunduk nggak berani memandang mbak pramugari yang cantik itu.

"Ini gratis kok dik,"

"Gratis?" Mukahi memandang mbak pramugari sambil mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya.

Mbak pramugari tersenyum,

"Oke deh aku ambil."

Diambilah,2 kotak cokelat,sebungkus besar keripik kentang,permen dan kerupuk.

"Udah mbak ini aja."

"Itu temennya nggak diambilin?" tanya mbak pramugari sambil nunjuk ke Jirou yang enak tidur.

"Nggak usah,huahahahaha!" Kata Mukahi sambil ngakak setan.

Perjalanan menuju Afrika Selatan masihlah panjang, setelah selesai memenuhi hasratnya Ootori dan Hiyoshi kembali duduk tegang di kursinya. Atobe dan Jirou tidur mungkin mereka janjian bertemu di negeri mimpi, Oshitari membaca novel, Mukahi makan snack, Shishido duduk nggak tenang takut mengeluarkan suara, Taki masih betah melihat pemandangan Samudra Hindia dari atas, Kabaji duduk tenang asyik bernafas dan pesawat terus melaju menuju Cape Town Afrika Selatan.

OWARI

* * *

Chapter 2 entah bisa terselesaikan tidak, rasanya M.A.L.E.S sekali draftnya udah ada sih sebenarnya -_-

Thanks for reading :)


End file.
